thekingdomofiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of the Nordic People
the Nordic people...Divided by culture, religious beliefs, and war. Much is not known of these people who inhabit the most harshest of climates in the known world. Claiming the lands of no castles, no rivers. Just the ocean, and the dirt. While some speculate that the Nordic people came from the lands of "Dimentium" or the "Lands of Frost." Most Nord's believe that they came from a land far more distant in the Lands of Unknown. The Nords even believe that the God's gave birth to them in the Lands of Unknown, making them demi-gods. Sworn to their sacred beliefs they the Nords take each god to heart. 'The Religion of the Nords.' The Gods of the Nordic people are everything and everywhere. They live inside the soul, inside the mind, nothing can escape them. The religion of the Nordic belief started in 500 C.E after the fall of Demucus the Unfaithful, who ruled the lands of the Nords for 50 years, until a revolt claimed his life. In which the religion he had started called "Minur" or "The one God" was abolished and destroyed, and slowly was replaced by the religion of the Nords today. The main god of the religion is Odin, the King of Valahla, and the God of War. Who was said to have created the Nords in his image 2,000 years ago. Which ended up starting the rumour of the "Lands of Unknown." 'The Lands of Unknown' The Lands of Unknown is a rumour started around 634 C.E which is detailed in many accounts by poets, and scholars. The Lands of Unknown are said to be Valhala itself, and not the land that the Nords were raised on. The rumour speculates that Odin, King of the Gods, and God of War, created the Nords in this land, making them demi-gods. The land slowly grew to become huge, the population growing massive each day. Odin being scared that his flock of children might soon kill him off, and make the lands he created worthless, banished the Nords to the lands that they lay claim to. Some Nords though chose to stay on the land. Odin growing furious, destroyed the land, killing all the Nords that had stayed, and making the land sink into the ocean. The remaining survivours ending up on the land they claim to today. The Lands of Unknown have never been seen by anyone of this age, and anyone who tries to search for the land. Becomes lost..Never to be heard about again. 'The Nordic Kingdom Today' In 590 C.E the Nords were fighting each other, to claim power as a king of the realm, or just a King of that plot of land. Due to this fighting the Nords were attacked by pirates, who took many of their lands due to the Nords not being ready to fight an enemy. As such they lost many of their fields, castles (Which were torn down and destroyed), and villages. This went on until 597 C.E after the a Nordic cheiftian named "Servum Lortuc" united the Nords together, forming an amry roughly the size of 100,000 strong to combat the Pirates, and take back Nordic land. In 598 C.E they were successful crushing the Pirates and routing them back into the sea, where they were utterly destroyed by the Nordic navy. ''' '''In 612 C.E King Servum Lortuc died of an unknown diesease. This sparked a major debate between leaders of Nordic clans. Until in 612 C.E the same year of his Servum Lortuc's death, "Jorum Morun" verbally spoke the laws of the Nords. Claiming that "A king can only be a king if he can fight, and fight for himself." Then in 617 C.E the next king of the Nords was selected by Odin himself "Crackjaw Umber" who led the Nords into vast wealth, Until in 655 C.E he was killed in battle. Finally in 677 C.E after long debate, Anund the Wise took command of the Nordic Clans, forming a confederation instead of a kingdom. Which to many Nords seemed odd, but in the end, was the greatest govermental move in Nord history. The Nordic people were free to do what they pleased, as long as they stood true to the Nordic Confederation.